Pain and then some
by XxxKaitoLoverxxX
Summary: Kagome's pain grows unable to control and she goes into a deep depression but with someone else to fill her empty mass in her heart she might surive depression, Inutaisho
1. Chapter 1

Pain and then some Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome just sat there and watched Kikyo & Inuyasha making out her tears wouldn't flow anymore for this pairing just ate at her heart more and more till now and there was nothing to eat at. She got up and just walked up and went back to the camp with Sango Miroku and Shippo. When she got there she just sat down and stared into the fire watching it burns, thinking of how she would be miserable sense her emotions were cloudy and she just felt numb, like she didn't have a purpose anymore and she almost wished that the pain would come back for Inuyasha Kikyo kissing for some many times this week and it was only Thursday.

"Kagome?" Sango called asking her friend if she wanted to go to the hot springs with her. Kagome heard her but she just sat there for some reason not able to say anything back. "KAGOME" she called a little bit louder just in case she didn't her. All Kagome did was look up with her brown eyes that were usually bright and happy but this time her eyes were dull and lifeless her mind was just faded with pain. When Sango seen this she was shocked she had never seen someone look in so much pain and the only thing that went through her mind was Inuyasha, Sango was mad as anyone could be her best friend looked hurt more than she could have imaged. At this she just went to the hot springs by herself and when Inuyasha returned back she would surely kick Inuyasha ass.

When she returned Kagome was still staring into the fire with Shippo trying to get her to notice him. "Shippo come here." Sango said she then walked far enough away from Kagome that she couldn't hear them talking. "Shippo you know how Inuyasha always goes off to Kikyo?" Shippo just nodded. "Well Inuyasha went too far this time and Kagome is deeply hurt by this. Don't worry I am going make Inuyasha pick one and I am going to make sure it's Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Pain and then some chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

When Inuyasha returned it was the earlier in the morning and the sun was just begging to rise. Everyone was still sleeping expect Sango who was waiting for Inuyasha to return so she could kick the crap out of Inuyasha for how stupid he was. Soon as Sango caught sight of Inuyasha she marched right up to the tree he was sitting in and threw her Hiraikotsu at him which he was caught off guard by which hit him shockingly. "What the fuck was that for?!" Inuyasha was amazingly pissed off at Sango for throwing her weapon at him but he knew what it was for.

"FOR BREAKING KAGOME'S HEART YOU BAKA." Sango was trying to be quiet as possible but Kagome was like a sister to her and she just couldn't contain herself much longer before she would wake everyone up with her and Inuyasha's yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT." Inuyasha was screaming too and trying to play innocent because truth was her Hiraikotsu did hurt a lot. After Inuyasha yelled Miroku had woken up along with Shippo somehow Kagome was 'sleeping' she wasn't she had been awaken for a good while just lying there thinking how she would never be good enough for Inuyasha she was a Kikyo remake.

"What is with all the yelling about?" Miroku asked calmly trying not to make this scene get any worse he hadn't seen Kagome earlier he was just being a hentai to the female village people trying to make them bear his children. "Yeah," Shippo just said in agreement.

"Inuyasha you know good well what you did, and Miroku Inuyasha went off with Kikyo again and Kagome seen it again but this time she had seemed way more hurt than usually." Sango simply stated knowing this was a good enough reason to scream at Inuyasha for. Kagome just sat up lazily as anyone could and expressionless eyes just like Sango had seen last night. Sango noticed that Kagome was up, "See Miroku look at her she looks miserable." Miroku just turned to face Kagome and was shocked as Sango had been, Inuyasha also looked at her he himself was shocked that he caused that look on her face and her pain guilty-ness had suddenly hit him right in the chest but refused to show it.

"Inuyasha I hope your pretty damn happy that you did this to her." Sango said with her voice full of anger and hatred directly at Inuyasha.

KAGOMES POV 

They were all fighting over me. 'What am I supposed to do? Why should I do anything for a fight I already lost, It's not like I can change Inuyasha's mind and make him come to me but. I... just love him too much probably but I just like Sango fighting battles for me.' She wanted to get up and make them stop fighting but she couldn't her mind just refused to let her do anything but sit up so she could watch what was going on and knowing that her not getting Inuyasha that she wasn't good enough for him and would never be just toke over her mind that's all she had been thinking. 'I am not good enough what should I do now try again and just hurt all over again worse and worse each time I am tired of I don't want to try anymore I would rather just die then the pain she felt now but knew it would be wrong of her to try to commit suicide what about Sango Miroku and Shippo they would be just as hurt as she was now about this.

"Sango," I had tried to say as loud as she could but with me over whelming sadness it was hard to say anything at all.

"Yes Kagome." She had said in the nicest tone she could considering she was still very mad at Inuyasha.

"Can I use Kirara to get back home please?" Kirara right eye just opened hearing her name being said.

"Of-course Kagome." I then hoped on the giants cats back and when flew off in the direction of the well it had only taken a few minutes it was walking distance but sense I felt so sad I just didn't want to move.

Once I had gotten back to my house I just planning to try as hard as I could to look happy I guessed it worked because my mom didn't say anything to me expect "Welcome home dear." When I got up to my room I had seen someone sitting there and my worst nightmares had came alive he was back… my father.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain and then some chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

INUTAISHO P.O.V (A:N/ I am going to my best to make it act like him. He wasn't in the show a lot only with a few clips ._. I don't think he's against humans in any means..so yeah)

'Where was I? What happened to me I was in the underworld a few minutes ago but I seem to be back in the living world. I don't know where I am and my body still feels weak so I am just going to rest here where ever I am.'

KAGOME'S P.O.V (A:N/ sorry I am not going to write what her father did I just write those type of things so sorry if you enjoy reading about rape…)

I just laid there my body awful and covered in filth from my father he was supposed to be in jail but I don't know, what happened maybe he got released early I have no idea? I just got up and walked to the bathroom miserably and sat on the floor and cried my innocence now gone from my father. I don't know what else I have left to protect of what's left of me.

NO ONES P.O.V 

Kagome was sitting there the worst anyone could think 'Why me? What did I do to him? What do I live for now my father to rape me every so often and get heart smashed by Inuyasha?'

She then reached on the ledge on her bathtub and took apart her razor, she stared at the blade for a few minutes thinking is this what she wanted? After her sadness had clouded her mind and told her to do it no one will care that you did it, she did it. She made one cut lightly across her lower wrist and to the touch she fell in love with the sting it got her mind of things, one cut after another watching herself had brought herself to reality and she knew if she didn't stop the bleeding she would die. It's not like she go to her mom and say that she did that and take me to a hospital please. She decided to go back to the federal era sense then maybe a demon could kill her not her own personal actions to herself even though she was naked she knew what she should do.

She had made it out of the house just fine sense her family was out to dinner with her father. Her father had told them Kagome was sleeping and there wouldn't be any harm in leaving her alone. Once Kagome had made it to the well she jumped in quickly hoping a demon would kill her or someone to save her.

INUTAISHO P.O.V 

I had just woken up again to smell of blood and a lot of it. I quickly got up smelling fear along with whoevers blood this was but happy-ness along with it. Once I got up I noticed the well that I had been lying next to the smell of blood was coming from inside the well so I quickly jumped down and retrieved to what had been a strong miko with her reason of bleeding was from herself. She had reminded me of Izayoi and had a strong feeling I should save this woman. I quickly healed her wounds by licking her arm I knew you were only supposed to this to mates but I didn't have any other options. Once I knew she was safe resting next to me I soon fell asleep next to her with my senses perked up if any demon was going to attack me or her.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain and then some chapter 4 

I do not own Inuyasha, also I am sorry for not posting in a while I got in huge trouble so yeah… (I know its short but don't worry I will get more up soon)

KAGOMES P.O.V 

All I seen was white, I was positive I had died. But I could sense a strong demon stronger than Inuyasha or Sesshourmau. My eyes were too heavy to open so I just went to sleep I knew I wasn't dead I was sure of it after I had sensed the demon and the demon seemed to be saving me even though I kinda didn't want to be saved it's not like I had a choice.

Once I had opened my eyes I had seen amber eyes that held passion and concern in them looking down at. I didn't know who he was but he looked a lot like Sesshourmau; he had long white hair longer than Sesshourmau's that was in a pony tail that had his bangs covering his forehead almost the same as Inuyasha, along with thick deep purpled colored strips on each one, his clothing was like Sesshourmau as well.

NO ONE'S P.O.V 

"You awake?" Inutaisho asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, who are you? Where are we? What happened?" Kagome replied.

"I am Inutaisho, we are next to the bone eaters well, and you know what happened I hope.."


End file.
